Current initiatives in this area include the previously mentioned RNA sequencing and DNA methylation initiatives. In addition, we will add omic protein expression level data from mass spectrophotometry, and possibly parameters of cell migration. Assessment of levels of homologous recombination are being planed. Additional forms of data will be explored as time and opportunity permits. These datasets will then be incorporated into CellMiner in such a fashion as to make then accessible and usable to the scientific public. This will include each being developed into its own Cell line signature to facilitate its comparison to other data types, and its inclusion into our Pattern comparison tool to allow its integration with and comparison to our other 68,970 phenotypic and molecular patterns.